Biting Pain
by ILOVEFANTASY'S
Summary: It all started when she died...  They say good comes to the ones that do good  i always belived in that now... im not so sure   i known that i was different  but this is something beyond me   and my stupid 'normal life'


**chapter notes: **

**well i have to say i kinda like this story ;)**

Zara POV

Staring at her phone with tears streaming down her face she whispered her sisters name,_ Nichole._ Dropping to her knees, she brought her phone to her chest and caressed it, feeling the pang in her she hit the wall, making pain shoot through her hand and up her arm. Staring at her bloody knuckles, she slowly flexed them trying to see if she could feel them, but all she felt were her tears slowly trickling down her face. They said that good things come to the good, but look where it got her sister. Anger swelled in her chest, grinding her teeth together she pushed herself off the wall and stomped to her bathroom, slamming the door she gripped the sink making her bloody skin turn a sickly pale color. Looking at her self in the mirror she noticed her plain black eyes turn into a disgusting dark red color that reminded her of blood. Shocked she threw her self back making her body shuddered against the impact when she hit the wall. Blinking few times she noticed her eyes turning into an ugly dull yellow, pushing herself away from the wall she stared at her reflection, blinking the colors started to wash away till it left her with her brown-black eyes.

After she wiped away her tears she slowly made her way down the steps, but stopping dead when she heard the loud sobs of her mother and the sweet voice of melody, her little 5 sister, trying to calm her down. Feeling the same pang she felt before she made her way down the steps, trying to not shed another tear. Quietly walking into the kitchen she saw her mother on the cold hard floor, huddled against the wall, with Melody by her side patting her back going "shhhh there there." Walking over to her heart broken mother she wrapped her arms around her and squeezed her. They stayed in that position for a long time till the phone rang. Getting up she slowly walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Hi this is detective Dacha" said a rough voice that made her mentally flinch.

"I'm looking for the mother of… Nichole Athlin."

"She is unavailable right now but you can speak with me, I'm Nichole's younger sister, Zara Athlin." She added

After a long pause he answered with a grunt, "I'll like you to ask you some questions about your sister Nichole, but I'll need you to come to down to the site, this is not to be discussed over the phone."

"Okay, ill be there as fast as I can, oh, um, would you like me to bring my mother, or is it just going to be me?"

"Bring who ever you want be they have to have a strong connection to your sister, and no you will not be alone there are others from the party that your sister was at to be questioned as well."

Relief washed over her finding that she wasn't going to be alone during the questioning, "I'll come as fast as I can I'd like to know what happened to my sister as well", more than anyone else really, she thought.

"We'll find out soon enough." He said in his raspy voice.

Then the line was dead.

Sighing she looked over to her heart broken mother and to her adorable little sister. Tears blurred her eyes when she remembered that melody couldn't remember her oldest sister nor will she ever meet her, to Melody, Nichole is just a memory that won't go away. Noticing Zara staring Melody turned toward her, "Why is mommy crying sissy" she asked pointedly.

"I don't know Melody," she lied "why don't you go in your room and choose a pretty dress to wear while I ask mommy why she's crying."

"Okay" she said happily and skipped away

Once Melody was out of site, she rushed over to her mother, lightly grabbing her arm she gently tugged as a sign to get up. Groggily her mother obeyed and followed her to the master bed room, sitting her mother down on the bed she stared at her mother willing her to look at her in the eye, when her mother didn't she gave up and spoke to her mother, "Mom I know this is hard for you to lose your oldest child, but you need to pull your self together, I'm sure that Nichole would want you happy even without her here with us."

When her mother didn't answer she went on, "Think of Melody, don't you want her to have a good life as well, I know it is hard for you losing two important people in your life but you have to keep going you know the saying mom you tell it to us everyday 'Life is to short to live in pain or regret'."

She waited for her mother to answer, but her mother kept her head bowed, "Please?"

Finally her mother looked up into her eyes, "Okay, I'll try not to like the walking dead, I'll try to give you kids the best life you ever had." she whispered with a small sad smile.

Wrapping her arms around her mother she squeezed tightly before letting go, "I better go help Melody with her dress before she throws a fit." I told her "although you better get changed to."

Nodding her mother got up and made her way to her bathroom. Walking away she faintly heard her mothers off key humming; shaking her head she took the steps two at a time. Turning into Melody's green room, she noted how it needed a good clean up. Walking over to her sister's closet she saw her sister staring at two dresses in front of her putting her hands on her hips she stared down the dresses and FINALLY chose the purple, sparkly tutu. Smiling she helped her into the dress and watched her twirl around. Walking out of the room she headed over to her room which was down the hall. She relaxed when she stepped into the room seeing the drying blood on the wall made her shudder running to her closet she quickly changed into this, .com/coach/set?id=35297392 when I looked in the mirror I saw what I saw everyday, the same girl looking at me with eyes so black you couldn't even see the pupil, straitening I garbed my mom and sister and was out the door headed to where her sister died…

**chapter end notes**:

oooooo if you want to know what happens i'll tell you this i don't know either ;)


End file.
